Wedding Jitters
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: This is an inside look at what would have happened at the wedding CC and Niles attended together in 'The Boca Story' Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Date or no date

A/N: This was a request from chocolover1331. I hope it's to her expectations.

"_Pick me up at seven. We'll have drinks."_

As C.C Babcock walked away from a satisfied Niles, she had no idea what she was in for.

Niles could barely keep his face straight as he realized he wouldn't be going to be the only one with out a date at this wedding.

"Niles," Fran started. "Did you really just get Miss Babcock to go to your friends wedding with you?" Not only was Fran shocked that C.C agreed, but she was even more surprised that Niles brought up the suggestion in the first place.

"What can I say, Mrs. Sheffield? I have a way with the ladies." He winked at Val before walked toward the kitchen.

In the office, C.C was going over files when she heard the sound of English wealth catch her attention.

"C.C we really need to get these done by tonight. You're going to have to stay over night in the guest room.

C.C quickly looked up at the man who might have well killed her night. "But- But I have a...date." Did _I really just consider Niles a date? Seriously? C.C you're getting desperate here._

"But C.C, I need you." Maxwell pouted his lips out at her, trying to get her to reconsider.

Hearing Maxwell actually admit he needed C.C made her more excited than she should have been

"All right, Maxwell, I guess I can sta-" As if on cue, she was interrupted by none other than Niles.

"Your tea, Sir." Niles made his way over to the desk and set the tea tray down like he did every day after a meal. Looking over at C.C who was staring at him, he smirked. "What are you doing here, Miss. Babcock. Doesn't it take you at least twelve hours to get ready?" He poured Maxwell's tea before handing it to him. "You better hurry. You only have seven."

Maxwell looked up, realizing that Niles was her date. "Actually," he started, believing she wanted out of this. "I've asked C.C to stay late, and even for the night, to help with these contracts we need done by the morning."

Niles didn't know whether to feel nervous or anger for her predicted answer. "And what did she say?" He slowly looked over at C.C who was noticed a new side of Niles. Hurt.

"I-" She wasn't sure what way to go. _Do I ditch Niles and stay with Maxwell? After all, Niles did drop that 'ugly' zinger at me. Or do I ditch Maxwell and keep my date with Niles? _

"Miss Babcock?"

CC quickly came out of her thoughts as she looked up at Niles. "Huh?"

"I asked what did you say to Mr. Sheffield?" He was on the edge of sweating. He couldn't go without a date to his wedding; Not after having known he had one for only twenty minutes.

C.C looked from Niles and then Maxwell...and then back to Niles. She couldn't turn him down no matter how much she despised him. She said she'd go. She couldn't back out.

"I was about to say that I already promised you so I'm not breaking my promise- No matter how bad you are at dancing." C.C knew that was far from the truth.

Niles could barely hide the grin that was threatening to form on his lips "Well then, I believe I'll go do some dusting before I get ready. Don't wear something too revealing, Miss Babcock. We don't want to scare the guests, now do we?" He let his boyish grin shine through as he left the office, hoping she took none of that to heart. What he would give to see her in a low cut dress...

"What a grotesque man as a butler. How do you put up with him?" She turned her attention to Maxwell who was looking at papers. "Always throwing insults and playing pranks."

"Actually C.C," He looked up from his papers and removed his reading glasses. "Since he only does that with you, we put up with it just fine." He put his glasses back on before returning to his work.

And with a huff, C.C got up from the little green couch before she picked up her briefcase and walked out.

In the living room, Niles was humming while he dusted the vase on the little table as C.C walked toward the front door. Stopping in her tracks, see looked at the awfully happy Niles. "What are you smiling about, Rubber Maid?" She had a harsh tone in her voice and yet she was oddly interested.

"Oh nothing, Miss Babcock. Just something that occurred." He smiled brightly at her from across the room, his blue eyes reflecting off the chandelier.

_My God, _she thought._ Those eyes could slice right though you._

She couldn't stop staring though. His smile, his eyes, the way he stood so poised, was always so intriguing to her.

Niles noticed her staring and looked at her a bit concerned. "Miss Babcock?"

Before C.C could come up with an excuse for her losing her train of thought, Niles spook up.

"I'll see you at seven, Miss Babcock."

Without another word, CC nodded softly before she left the Sheffield home.


	2. Chapter 2

What could this be?

At C.C's penthouse, there was a lot of pacing going on.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself, as she let her feet move across the living room. "It was like he had a trance on me." She ran her fingers through her blond tresses before she plopped on the couch with a sigh.

As she looked at her watch, she read 1:04. "This is ridiculous. Why am I so excited and yet nervous for this wedding?" Letting out another deep sigh she slowly stood up. "I guess I should get some work done." She slowly stood up from the couch before walking into her bedroom to work.

Back at the mansion, Fran was in the kitchen as Niles walked through the door with two bags of groceries looking very exhausted and yet a smile still appeared on his face.

"Niles, what's the matter?" A soft gasp escaped her lips. "Did you walk to get the groceries?"

"Why yes. I thought it would be a nice exercise. Plus, it's gorgeous outside."

"But it's a ten mile walk. You're crazy." She shook her head.

"About her," he muttered with that same smile on his face.

"What was that Niles?"

"Nothing" he smiled big before turning his back to her to sort through the groceries."

"Niles, is there something troubling you?"

"On the contrary, Miss Fine. I'm feeling quite well."

Fran looked at him a bit uneasy before she gave up. "All right, Niles but if something is going on, I want you to tell me."

"Well actually, Miss Fine, there _is _someth-"

"I knew it! You love Miss Babcock!"

Niles whipped his head around to stare at her in disbelief. "What? Are you mad, woman?"

"Come on, Niles. You asked her to be your date."

"She proposed the idea." He quickly corrected her.

"You accepted." She retorted.

"Yes; but that was because I needed a date. I was desperate," He added.

Fran sighed, almost giving up. "Niles, why can't you just admit that you at least like her? After all what was the 'something' that you were about to tell me."

Niles sighed deeply, trying to cover himself. "I didn't say something, I said there was some- thirsty people in the living room and I need to make them their drinks."

As if on cue, Gracie walked in and leaned against the counter. "Niles, can I have some soda?"

Niles looked at Fran with a smirk on his lips. "Of course you can Miss. Grace." He pulled out the two liter bottle of Pepsi he had just bought and poured Grace a glass of it. "There you are."

"Thank you." She smiled as she reached for it before walking back into the living room.

Niles turned his attention back to Fran before raising a brow. "See?"

It was 5:30, and CC was applying her makeup at her vanity when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Did you eat yet? Or should I say 'did you have your feeding yet?'"

C.C couldn't help but smirk at the idiot on the other line. "No, I did not. Why? Were you left to eat only the scraps on the floor?"

"Nope. That was it." And without CC found herself on the other line with no one.

"Well that was strange." she placed the phone back down on the holder before she returned to applying her lipstick.

Within half an hour, she heard her door bell as she read a magazine, sitting at her island. She walked into the bedroom and put a robe on over her long, blue, halter-style dress before she returned to the living room and opened the door.

Standing there was none other than Niles. He was wearing a designer suit with new loafers and his blue tie was the spinning image of his eyes. She quickly had to remove herself from her thoughts to speak. "What are you doing here?

Niles stared at her in a bit of confusion. "Why the robe?" He asked, praying she wasn't canceling on him.

"Oh there's this guy across the building who likes to stare at me through his window. I always have to keep my shades down. Especially when I'm dressing. It's quite pathetic on his part."

"Well don't worry, Babs. Once he does see you naked, he'll fork his own eyes out." He smirked, teasingly at her, when the real smirk was for the vision of her in nothing but her undergarments.

CC let out her sultry laugh that made Niles' hands tingle and his spine feel like her fingertips were tracing down it. "Oh Niles. You think your so clever now don't you?" Niles shrugged with a smirk before he walked toward her kitchen. "What is in those bags?" she asked him as she was hot on his heels.

"Well I did ask if you ate, didn't I?" He started to take out a container of something but C.C couldn't tell what it was.

"So we're eating here?What about at the wedding?"

"The wedding is for eight thirty and he is only a butler so they're just having hors d'œuvres and the cake of course."

"So..." CC tried to get a peek of the food but decided to ask to save her time. "What did you make?"

"Chicken piccata." he smiled. I thought we'd be hungry by the end of the ceremony and I knew just plain hors d'oeuvres wouldn't hold you off so I made this."

CC couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful of a gesture that was. Even though he did sneak an insult in there. "All right well heat it up and let's eat."

"Oh no need it's still pretty hot." He started to dish them out each a plate.

CC looked at him in surprise. "But how?" It takes almost half an hour to get here.

"Why Miss Babcock," he moved his lips close to her ear before whispering. "I can make anything hot."

CC felt a shiver run down her spine as the warm breath of his, tickled her ear. His baritone voice made it sound so sexy that she could have pounced on him right there.

When he pulled away, CC let out a breath that she had been keeping in since he moved close to her. "All right, let's eat." He handed CC her plate and a fork before he took his own and moved to the table, placing his plate down before he pulled out CC's chair for her.

CC was impressed. He was being more of a gentleman than usual, although to her, that wasn't much of a step forward.

After an enjoyable, and yet quiet, dinner, CC wiped her mouth clean before looking at the time. It was getting close to seven and they would need to leave soon. Getting up from her seat she took one last sip of her wine which Niles had later brought out before she licked her lips.

Niles looked up just in time to see her lips running over her perfect, full lips. He caught a lump in his throat before CC brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm just going to freshen up my makeup and then we can go." She walked into her bedroom before Niles could think of an insult to throw at her.

When she came back out she was no longer wearing her robe. Instead she had her silver high heels that made her almost two inches taller than Niles. He never noticed how long her neck was as she had her hair up in a tight bun and a necklace resting in the valley of her breasts which her dress barely concealed. Niles thought for sure he was going to lose it as he turned around from cleaning up the kitchen to see her. Her dress looked so tight and sexy against her curves. He had seen her in a dress before but they were going to a wedding and she was his date. This was definitely a 'once in a blue moon' sort of thing.

Finally Niles pulled himself together to mutter a few words. "Are you ready?"

Grabbing her clutch off her couch, she nodded softly. "As ready as I'll ever be, butler boy.

Putting his arm out, CC linked her arm with his before he escorted her out the door and toward the car for them to have drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drinks and Panties**

It was almost seven and Niles and C.C. were just ordering their drinks.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress looked at Niles who gave him a look to get C.C.'s drink order first.

"I'll have a...Pink Panty Dropper." She smiled innocently at Niles and then up at the waitress as she wrote down her drink before looking at a stunned, and yet intrigued Niles.

The waitress waited about five seconds before she spoke. "Sir?"

Niles' thoughts were elsewhere as soon as those words escaped the blond's mouth. _Pink Panty Dropper? My God, I've never heard of that. What made her choose that over her usual scotch or even Bloody Mary? And why am I so interested in her drink choice?_

"Niles!" It was C.C. this time that yelled for the stricken butler.

His head shook out of this thoughts as he looked at C.C. and then the waitress, before looking back at C.C "What?"

"What are you having? Come on, we have less than an hour."

After a few seconds Niles remembered where he was. "Oh...right." He looked up at the waitress. "I'll just have a rum and coke."

The waitress wrote down his drink with a nod before excusing herself.

C.C. saw there was something different with Niles. "Hey, Hazel. What's wrong? You seem weird all of a sudden." She thought a moment. "Well weird**er**," she smirked.

Niles gave her a 'can it, brunette' look before he took in a small breath. "It's nothing. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Nervous for what? It's not like your the best man or anything."

Niles looked at her with a 'uh huh' look before rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh you really are the Best Man? I was just messing around with that 'always a best man, never a man' joke. Well actually I wasn't joking, but I didn't know you were really the best man at this wedding."

"Well I am," he sighed before he patted his left front pocket. "I have my speech and-" His eyes widened when he no longer felt the folded up piece of paper that he once had in his pocket. "Oh no."

C.C. grew a bit concerned when she noticed the pale look he was sporting. "Niles, what's the matter?"

"I...I don't have my speech." He stood up and started patting himself down as she tried to find it. "Good Lord, where is it?" He was in panic now.

All C.C. could do was watch him as he made a fool of himself. "Will you just sit down," she hissed. "You're embarrassing me." She turned to see a couple of people staring at them and when she thought she had had enough, she stood up and pushed Niles back down into his chair.

"Now calm down." She barked.

In just a few short seconds, the waitress came back over and placed down both of their drinks. "Is something wrong, Sir?"

Niles took his rum and coke and downed it before he set it back on the table. "May I have another?"

C.C.'s eyes were wide before she quickly looked up at the waitress. "No. He's not allowed to have more than one.

The waitress nodded before she picked up Niles empty glass and walked off again.

"No more than one?" Niles scuffed. "You of all people shouldn't be telling someone when enough is enough."

C.C. rolled her eyes before she picked up her drink and sipped, letting her tongue run over her upper lip slowly when she felt a drop was about to fall.

Niles couldn't help but stare. He wasn't sure if it was the sudden chug he made with his drink or simply because she looked absolutely radiant tonight, but he was very intrigued by the simple actions she made. "Why did you get that?"

When she set her drink back down, she looked at him in confusion. "Why did I get what?"

"Your drink." He eyed her fruity drink before looking back up at her. "Why a...Pink Panty Dropper?" His voice was low when he spoke the name, seeming a bit embarrassed to hear her say, let along **him** saying the name.

C.C let a sultry laugh escape her lips as she noticed how uncomfortable he was. Niles couldn't help but flinch at her laugh. "I guess because I'm always getting the hard stuff. I thought I'd try something different. After all, I am your date to a wedding. That's pretty freaking different if you ask me," she smirked. "Not to mention, no pink panties, or any panties for that matter will be dropping in your presence so I thought I'd give you the closest thing to panties dropping as you could get."

Niles couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you kidding? A few more of those and I could get you dancing on the table," He let his boyish grin shine through. _God I'd die happy seeing that._ "Then again," he smirked, trying to keep his cover, "Maybe you shouldn't. You might break it."

C.C. rolled her eyes yet again at one of his fat jokes for her. She was used to them though and her drink was too good to stop drinking; even to insult.

"But you're right," he nodded. "It is definitely different. I mean we've had drinks together before but tonight just feels..."

"Weird?" she asked finishing his sentence as she set her drink down.

"I was going to say different, but we can go with weird if you want. After all, you **are **the Queen of Weird," he winked.

"Swine" she smirked.

"Chicken," He retorted.

"Well see who's a chicken when you have to give your speech and you don't even have one," she laughed.

Niles' face fell when he remembered he had no memory of what he was supposed to say. "Oh, God, what am I going to do? I can't just make things up on the spot." He looked at her drink before looking for a waitress. "I need a scotch," he groaned.

"You do not need a scotch, Niles. I don't need my date making a fool out of me." She watched Niles' sadly slam his head against the table. "Niles, you'll do just fine. You're British for heaven's sake. I'm sure you can think of something mushy to say. Just don't be surprised if I leave for the bathroom to puke," she teased with yet another sultry laugh.

Niles' head shot up as he felt as if her single fingernail was making lines up and down his spine. The things her laugh did to him was on an even higher level that he could let anything compare to. "Miss Babcock, you're not helping." He let out a deep sigh before his eyes wandered to the right of him and they were caught on the fact that he could see her crossed legs that were hanging off the side, hanging out of the slip of her dress. _It's got to be the rum, old man. Why are you looking at her like this? She's my witch. Wait! No, not MY witch. Oh God...What is wrong with me? I'm-_

"Would you like another drink, ma'am?" Niles looked up to see the waitress back and looking at C.C.

C.C looked down at her now empty glass as she debated on getting another. "Actually I think one is my limit for the night." The waitress nodded and took her glass before leaving the table. "See, I can control myself," she whispered to him with a wink.

Niles couldn't help but smirk knowing she took his previous comment so seriously. "I'm impressed, Miss Babcock." He looked at his watch to see the time was getting close to eight. "Shall we head out?" He got up from the table before putting his arm out for C.C which she gladly accepting. _My god, she feels so perfect on my arm. It's as if they were supposed to fit this way..._

"All right, Butler Boy. Let us be a bigger hit than the bride and groom," she smirked.

Niles brought himself out of his thoughts as he let out a soft chuckle before he opened the door for her. "Now you're just being an attention seeker, Babs." He linked his arm with hers again before he walked her to the car.

"Well what girl doesn't like attention?" She raised her brow at him with a smile as she slipped inside when he opened the door for her, a smile peering though the side window. She let out a soft sigh as she put her seat belt on. _What I would give for his attention._

As he shut the door, he smirked softly. "Stick with me tonight," he mouthed softly, "and I'll treat you like we're the only ones in the room."


	4. Chapter 4

During the ride to the wedding, Niles couldn't help but look over at her.

"You know, Miss Babcock, I have to ask. Have you ever been to a wedding before?" He couldn't help but smirk at the roll of her eyes that she shot at him.

"Of course. I've been to plenty in my life," she smiled brightly, feeling confident.

Niles let out a soft chuckle as he noticed her bright smile. "But have you ever been a Maid of Honor? Or in your case, Dishonor?" He gave off his boyish grin and for once, C.C couldn't scowl at him.

"As a madder of fact I have. What about for Sally's?"

"Sara." He corrected her.

"Damn it!" she shouted, hitting herself on the forehead.

Niles couldn't let put laugh once again at her always forgetting the former Mrs. Sheffield's name. Not to mention all the Children' names. Though when he noticed her down face, he immediately stopped. "Hey" he whispered. "What's wrong now, Miss Babcock? I laugh at your face all the time. How is this different to be able to make you upset?"

C.C just shook her head as she turned to look out her window. "I can never remember anyone's name. I'm egocentric and demeaning and I shouldn't be going to this wedding with you."

Niles slowly moved his hand over to hers that was resting next to her leg before he let his fingers lightly graze the back of her hand. "Hey, where is this coming from?" C.C slowly turned to look at him, but her eyes went directly to their hands that were touching. "You might be egocentric and demeaning but that's just who you are. You're C.C Babcock. My witch. We're both miserable people. You belong with me tonight."

C.C smiled softly before she realized what he said, making her smile grow into a smirk. "Niles, did you say I'm _your_ witch?"

_Oh no. I said it. I actually said it out loud. Bloody hell, Niles. What is the matter with you? Can't you keep things to yourself? _

"I...I just meant that, well-"

Before he could think of an excuse, C.C quickly leaned in with her hands planted firm on the seat between them and pressed her lips to his briefly, before she slowly pulled away and their eyes instantly locked. "I have to admit Butler Boy. That was probably one the sweetest things you've said to me, by far." _Then again, Niles saying anything nice to me is a step up._

Niles couldn't help but stare into those icy blue orbs of hers. He could see himself in them and the twinkle in her eyes were enough to give him another heart attack. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he slowly pulled back. "Yes, well...I can't go to the wedding alone."

C.C grinned at his attitude coming back to normal before she too pulled back and placed her hands in her lap. "Well I know no one else would go with you, so I had to take up your offer."

Niles looked over at her and grinned. "I never offered. _You_ did."

"Don't push it, Rubber Maid." She turned to look out her window and slowly a smirk spread across her lips, knowing he was right.

About ten minutes later of comfortable silence, which had Niles dying for a zinger to throw at her, they finally arrived at the church.

C.C looked out through the front window with a smile. "Wow. It's beautiful."

_Just like you, _He thought. "Just like you, Miss Babcock."_ Damn it! _Without looking at C.C, who was trying to pretend she didn't hear him, Niles quickly got out of the car before he extended his hand to a glowing C.C; helping her ease her way out of the vehicle.

When she finally got out of the car, she linked her arm with his and followed him inside. "I need to go check on the groom. But I'll walk you to your seat."

"All right." C.C nodded softly as she watched him lead them toward the sanctuary. She was a bit nervous since she didn't know anyone and that Niles would be up at the alter while she was in the 'crowd', but she played it off and kept a smile on her face as she sat down.

Unexpectedly, Niles leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you after the ceremony," he whispered against her ear.

C.C couldn't help but shiver a bit as his breath lingered against her lobe. "All right," she whispered back, trying her hardest to not make her voice high pitched.

Niles smiled, oblivious to what he had just done to her, and walked out of the sanctuary before making his way to the room where his friend was.

As he walked in, all the men cheered.

'Hey, Niles is here!'

'Good to see you, Niles!'

'Got a date, Niles?'

Niles chuckled at all the questions thrown at him. "Hello, good to see you too, and yes I do have a date."

All the men forced exaggerated "oohs" and "ahhs" to humor Niles.

"Very funny," he smiled. It was that moment that his thoughts went directly to C.C

_That was probably the most simple, yet intoxicating kiss I had ever had. Why is it that she can do these __incredible things to me and still make me debate on putting cyanide in her coffee some mornings?_

Niles was quickly broken from his thoughts when he felt a hard clap on his back.

"So Niles," the groom started, where is this lovely lady of yours?"

"She's not _my_ lady, Joseph. She's my employers business partner."

"Your date is _The_ C.C Babcock?" Joseph asked with a raised brow. "Of Sheffield-Babcock Productions?"

"The very same," Niles nodded, unamused by her title.

"My god," another groomsman exclaimed. "How did you nab her? She's one of the most wealthy, not to mention hot, female Producers around here."

Niles smiled with a shrug, and just as he was about to explain their twisted relationship, more groomsmen spoke out.

"I wouldn't mind having her for a night."

"A night, try an hour. I'd take anything from her."

"She seems like she'd be wild in bed."

Niles soon felt his fists clenching hearing these men speak. He quickly placed his hands in his pockets before he leaned on his heels and back down, trying to calm down since he didn't want to make a scene on his friend's wedding day. "Gentlemen, I think we should stop talking about Miss Babcock like that."

"Can you imagine calling her 'Miss Babcock' in bed and not 'C.C'?" One started to continue their fantasies. "It would be like a real life boss-slash-employee porn."

"That's enough!" Niles face was red now and he was almost ripping a whole in his pants pockets from his hands shaking in anger. All the men in the room completely stopped and looked at Niles in shock. "She is a woman too and even though she might be wealthy or beautiful, or a witch in my case, that doesn't give you the right to talk about her that way."

"Woah, Niles. We were just kidding." A few men, including the unspoken groom, stepped back and the spoken one had his hands up in defense.

"That's not something to joke about, Nathan. Now," he took a deep breath as he collected himself. "Are we, gentlemen ready?"

All the men looked at each other before softly nodding, not another word being spoke.

Niles nodded in an end of the conversation and watched as they all headed out the door before he followed, shutting the light and door.

As Niles got into his place on the alter, he turned and spotted C.C watching him with a soft smile. He couldn't help but wink at her with a his boyish grin.

_My god, he looks so handsome. I'm sure he'd look even more handsome on his own wedding day. Wait what am I saying? He can't get married." _Her face turned pale._ I'll never see him again. Unless...no, C.C don't even think that. This wedding shit is getting to your head. _

Upon hearing the music, C.C quickly stood up and turned toward the doors, holding her hands together on her lap, as the bride starting walking down the aisle.

As the groom's thoughts ran inside his head about his bride, Niles' ran inside his head regarding C.C.

_Look at her. So happy. So beautiful. Her dress hugs every curve and her skin looks so soft I could just take her in my arms and never let go. _He quickly looked over at the bride and smiled softly, seeing her half way down the aisle. _I know Miss Babcock would look even more gorgeous on **her** wedding day. Wait," _The smallest, inaudible gasp escaped his lips. _She can't get married. Then I'll never be able to see her again; insult her, torture her, breathe in her scent- Unless...Oh can it, Niles. You can't let all this wedding shit get to you._

His eyes went back to C.C who was now facing the front as the bride walked up to the alter. Though C.C's eyes weren't on the bride. Her and Niles' eyes locked instantly, taking a breath away from each of them, before they pulled their eyes from each other and C.C took her seat with the rest of the guests.

The ceremony started, and after the time came for Niles to hand Joseph the ring, nothing else was remembered by Niles; For what was a beautiful ceremony, was never noticed by Niles and C.C who, through out the ceremony, continued to only had eyes for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the Ceremony as the bride walked off with the groom, the guests clapped and cheered for them. C.C clapped politely, a silent tear had run down her face, but she stopped when she saw it; Niles was walking down the aisle, arm in arm, with the Maid of Honor. C.C knew he had to but the smiles they exchanging and the light rub of his chest that she gave him, made C.C sick to her stomach.

_What is he doing? Is he- is he flirting with her? Even after all we have? Wait, we don't have anything. Oh God, C.C; You really need to check yourself. _

C.C slowly walked off with the rest of the guests out of the Sanctuary and once she exited the main doors, she quickly gasped upon feeling someone grab her waist from behind before she was pulled into a back corner and quickly turned around, finding herself face to face with Niles.

"Did I see a single tear back there?" He asked with a grin.

C.C quickly pulled herself away from him, still angry about what she saw, and started walking away, leaving Niles completely confused, not to mention crushed. He put his hand out for her to come back before he ran after her.

"Miss Babcock, wait."

C.C slowly stopped walking and just stood there with tears threatening to fall. "What do you want, Hazel? I came and now I'm gonna catch a cab and go home."

Niles stopped when he got to her and then quickly moved around to the front of her. "What is the matter with yo-" He quickly noticed her watery eyes and he placed a warm hand on her soft cheek. All C.C could do was look down.

"Those tears aren't from the ceremony now, are they?" C.C didn't say a word. "Miss Babcock, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He slowly stepped closer and C.C tried her hardest to look anywhere but his eyes. She fixed her eyes on his shoes but that didn't help when he moved in even closer, placing his hands on her waist and closing the space between them, her eyes now on the front of his slacks.

She quickly looked up and her eyes were caught on his. _Oh crap. _She found herself staring into his eyes now._ Just look at him. Those soft wrinkles on his forehead, those icy blue eyes that look worried for me, those strong hands..._

"Miss Babcock."

C.C quickly pulled herself from her thoughts. "What?"

"What is wrong? Please," he nearly begged. "Tell me. I don't want you to leave early." He looked deep into her eyes which made C.C feel a chill run up her spine.

"I just...It's nothing really. That ceremony was really emotional." she lied, looking straight at him. She was good at lying.

"Are you sure?" He held her waist a bit tighter with his finger pads.

"Yes I'm sure," she nodded slowly with a fake smile on her lips.

Niles, still not believing her, decided to let it go for the time being. "All right. Now let's get that reception. He took her hand and lead her into the giant hall where the tables and chairs were set up with the cake on one end and the hors d'oeuvres next to it.

Niles led C.C to their table and after pulling out her seat, he took his seat next to her. C.C quickly realized they were sharing their table with the Maid of Honor and her date. But date or not, C.C was still uncomfortable with the Maid of Honor.

While the bride and groom were out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife, Niles and C.C got acquainted with their table.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey. It's nice to meet you." she smiled as she sat down and extended her hand to C.C

C.C slowly reached out and shook her hand across the table. "C.C. Nice to meet you too." _Man-stealing bitch._

"Niles has told me so much about you, C.C."

C.C's eyes widened as she looked up at Lindsey and then over at Niles. "Really?"

Niles chuckled softly before he nodded. "Really."

Lindsey smiled. "He says you're the lo-"

"All right!" Niles quickly leaped up in over exaggerated excitement before he extended his hand to C.C. "Miss Babcock, would you like to dance?"

C.C looked at him in confusion before she softly nodded and took his hand. "Sure." She was quickly pulled up by Niles and crashed her body against his, making a soft gasp escaped C.C's lips.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered as he held a hand in hers and her other rested on his shoulder while his free hand rested on her waist. "Have I told you that lately?" He couldn't get over the way she looked tonight.

C.C felt a rush of blood flood to her cheeks and a smile plastered to her face. "No you haven't actually. But please change that," she smirked.

Niles smirked and let his lips lightly kiss her nose. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Niles you're quite sweet tonight for a miserable old man"

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

C.C let out a sultry laugh before Niles dipped her, bringing a bright smile to her face. When he pulled her back up their eyes locked once again. _Miss her old man. Just do it. She looks absolutely radiant and she's enjoying your company. _

"So Niles.."

_Damn it I missed my chance. _"Yes, Miss Babcock?"

"Did you know Lindsey before the wedding?"

Not sure where she was getting at, Niles shook his head. "No. We just met."

"You two sure seemed like you were getting along well when you walked down the aisle with her."

It was like a light bulb went off in his head when he realized what C.C was upset about earlier. "I was just being polite. Did I do something to upset you?" He knew he didn't act on the way Lindsey was touching him. He could never do that to C.C. Even if she wasn't there. His heart belonged to her whether she would accept it or not.

C.C couldn't admit she was jealous. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be her. "Well then what was Lindsey going to say before you interrupted her?"

Hoping to play it cool, Niles shrugged. "What do you mean?" He could feel his palms growing sweaty.

"You know...when she started to say you said I was the – and then you stopped her. I'm the what, Niles?"

"The...Business partner of Maxwell Sheffield"

"Well then why did you stop her right away. What's wrong with me knowing she knew?"

"Well," he thought. "I just didn't want anyone else hearing and then we'd be bombarded with people and then you and I couldn't be alone to do this."

"What? Dancing?" She looked at him unsure.

"Well _that_." He softly smiled at her. "And this..."

Before C.C could even register what he was talking about, Niles leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, causing him to pull her body closer to him by her waist. The kiss was short and yet felt like they were frozen in time.

When Niles slowly pulled his lips from hers, he watched C.C flutter her eyes open to realize what had just happened.

She slowly licked her top lip as their eyes continued to be stuck on each others.

Niles' eyes went to her full red lips before he refocused them on her. "C.C there's something I need to tell you." _You can do it, Niles. Just tell her you're crazy about her. Tell her everything you're feeling._

"What is it, Niles?"

"All right, it's time for the best man to make his toast!" The voice of the DJ filled the room as everyone cheered. "Niles get on out here!"

Niles groaned as the rest of the room clapped for his introduction. CC leaned in and kissed his cheek knowing how nervous he was. "You'll do fine" she whispered. "Just speak from the heart."

Niles nodded softly and he let go of C.C's hands before he helped her back into her seat. He grabbed his glass and then walked toward the 'stage' where Joseph and his bride, Karen sat.

He took the microphone from the DJ and adjusted his tie as a nervous habit. "Well..I'm gonna be honest. I had an amazing speech but I ended up losing it after being caught up in the beauty of my date." The guests awed for him before he continued. He turned to Joseph and Karen and smiled. "Joseph and Karen. Today you are husband and wife. This is day one of a great adventure and I'm honored to be able to share it with you. Remember that great opportunities to help each other seldom come, but small ones will surround you everyday." He slowly turned and looked out at C.C with a smile before he locked his eyes with hers. "You've found someone who will help you deal with your problems, will put up with your miserable days and who will always love you."

C.C let an inaudible gasp escape her lips at those last two words. _Was that referred to me? Did he just admit he loved me? C.C you're crazy. He doesn't love you and you don't love him._

Niles then turned back to Karen and Joseph. "The truest meaning of marriage is the magic of being needed by just one person. To come together to share your lives and realize your dreams. I toast you... and wish you a long marriage filled with love and above all, laughter." He held up his glass and smiled. "To Joseph and Karen."

"To Joseph and Karen," The guests repeated before they sipped their champagne. Niles hugged Joseph and Karen before kissing her on the cheek. As he made his way back to his table, C.C stood and wrapped her arms around him, placing one against the back of his neck before she whispered in his ear. "That was beautiful. I knew you could do it."

"All thanks to you," he whispered back, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume.

When they slowly pulled apart, Niles watched as everyone got up and went to the dance floor. "Miss Babcock would you like to dance again?"

C.C smiled even brighter with a nod. "Of course I would."

Niles took her hand in his before he walked with her to the middle of the floor. They went back into their dancing position before they slowly swayed to 'The Way You Look Tonight'. "This song is perfect for you, Miss Babcock."

C.C cocked her head to the side with a curious raised brow. "And why is that Niles?"

When the part came Niles softly sang. "I need to tell you how you light up every second of the day " C.C blushed as she softly turned her head to the side. Niles placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "But it's something about the way you look tonight takes my breath away."

C.C couldn't get over the way he was acting tonight. He was so sweet, so gentle, so polite. Just as she was about to lean in and kiss him, the voice of the DJ filled the room once again.

"All right everyone it's time for the tossing of the garter and the throwing of the bouquet"

CC casually pulled back before they smiled at each other. "Shall we play?" He asked.

C.C shrugged with a small smile. "I guess." She watched Niles place his hand on the small of her back as they both walked over to where everyone else was standing. CC walked over to where the women were and Niles walked over to the men.

Joseph had Karen sit on a chair on the stage before he knelt in front of her and slowly took off the garter. Niles and CC both slowly looked over at each other before a rush came over them.

C.C couldn't even imagine Niles do that to her.

_What happens if she catches the bouquet and has to have the garter put on her by another man? What if it's one of the groomsmen that were talking so distastefully about her? I have to try to keep her distracted. _

Niles was so busy trying to think of a way to keep to keep CC from catching the bouquet after this that he didn't notice Joseph shoot the garter like a sling shot, having it hit Niles in the face and he caught it on reaction. His eyes widened as he looked down at it .

_Oh my god. Now C.C has to catch it_.


	6. Chapter 6

Bouquets and Garters

CC was nearly sweating when she slowly turned to look at Niles who was still holding the garter in his hand.

_He can't put that one someone else. I have to catch it. I just have-_

All of a sudden she heard cheers and then a groan from the woman that caught the bouquet.

_Damn it !_

And there she was, the woman who could just possibly kill things between her and Niles. She was dark haired with bright green eyes and a tiny frame like Nanny Fine, only her chest was as big as her own.

_Yep, _shethought_. I'm a goner._

"I'm not letting that...excuse for a man put this one me," she muttered toward a friend.

C.C's eyes widened and her fists started to clench when she looked over toward Niles, seeing the hurt in his eyes as he looked down at the garter in his hand.

"No one calls him an excuse for a man but me." She walked up to the woman before putting on a fake smile. "I don't know who you're referring to but that gentleman is far more of a man than half the guys here."

"Laura," another woman chimed in. "Just go let him do it. It'll be done before you know it."

C.C shook her head before she reached for the bouquet. "I'll do it."

"But you can't," one protested. "She caught it; She has to do it."

C.C looked at the protesting woman with a smirk. "And you were one of the extras in a production of mine. Would you like to move up a role?" She had a devilish look in her eyes.

Her eyes widened before she quickly looked at Laura. "Give her the bouquet."

Laura happily handed the bouquet over to C.C, before she walked up to Niles who was in shock by her demand for the bouquet just so he could put it on her.

"Let's go, Rubber Maid. You have some thighs to feel." She pulled him along to the chair with a smirk on her face.

Niles couldn't believe what just happened. _Miss Babcock just defended me. She actually wants me to put the garter on her. Oh my god, I'm going to put a garter on her._

As C.C sat in the chair, her thoughts went wild.

_I can't believe I defended him. I'll never live this down._

Niles knelt before her with the garter in hand as she held the bouquet in her lap. He slowly moved the garter over her heel and to her ankle before he looked up into her light eyes before he mouthed, "Thank you." He slowly moved the garter up her leg, never breaking his eye contact with her.

C.C winked with a gentle smile. _My god, he looks so handsome and- Oooh his hands are so warm.._

C.C felt as if her head was going to tip back when she felt his fingers touch her inner thigh as he got the garter on all the way. Her chest started to rise and all Niles could do was watch her chest rise and fall as he too started to get a little too excited.

_My god, old man. Not now; Not in front of all these people. _

C.C noticed the worried look on his face but her thoughts were interrupted by the cheers and whistles from the room.

Niles slowly pulled his hands down her legs before taking them out of her dress. When he felt his legs weren't too weak, he stood up before extending his hand for her.

Their eyes never parted and once he got her up off the chair, he lead her down the stage and off to their table before he pulled her chair out for her.

"Niles I want to dance." She stated in a gentle voice.

Niles turned to look at her and a grin appeared on his face before he pushed her chair back in. "Well why didn't you say so?" He lead her out a few feet before he placed his hand back on her waist as she returned hers to his shoulder.

"Those were some nice hands you had back there, Dust mop." Her sultry laugh escaped her lips and Niles quickly dipped her.

He looked down into her eyes and she felt him burning a hole in hers.

When Niles pulled her back up, their lips were just a centimeter from each others. "The better to feel you with, my dear."

C.C felt her lips curl into a smirk before Niles softly grazed his lips with hers.

Neither had any idea what had come over them tonight but neither could deny they liked it either.

They danced well into the evening, forgetting about the rest of the world until it was time to go home.

"I wish all the best to you." Niles hugged his friend and his friend's new bride as C.C waited a few steps back.

"It was nice to meet you C.C" Karen smiled as she extended her hand to her.

"Likewise," she smiled as she shook her hand.

As the new married couple walked away, Niles turned to C.C. "Are you ready, Miss Babcock?" He put his arm out for her.

"Ready," C.C smiled softly with a nod before she linked her arm with his and watched him lead her out of the church toward the car.

As he opened the door for C.C she turned to face him. "Thank you for taking me, Niles." She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her lips against his before she got into the car.

Niles couldn't keep the smile off his face as he slipped into the back of the car as well. As soon as he got in, C.C placed her head on his shoulder and he heard a soft relaxed sigh escape her full red lips.

The ride home was a comfortable silence, and once they arrived at her penthouse, CC lifted her head from his shoulder and watched him get out before he offered her his hand. She happily took it and let him lead her to her door, the doorman winking at C.C which made her blush.

"Good evening, Miss Babock."

As CC passed him, she smiled politely. "Good evening, Charlie."

When they arrived at C.C's door, Niles extended his hand to her. "Thank you for being my date this evening, Miss Babcock." CC gave him her hand and he kissed the back of it softly.

"Niles.." she cooed.

Niles' head shot up at the sound of her voice before he looked at her. "Yes Miss Babcock?"

"What was it, you needed to tell me?"

Not following her, he stepped a bit closer. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're referring to."

C.C could smell his cologne and as much as she waited to just have her way with him right there, she knew she couldn't cave. "Before you were pulled to do the speech, you said there was something you needed to tell me."

Niles felt his heart start pounding. _Oh my god, did I really say that? How am I supposed to just come out and tell her I love her?_

"I...I think I should tell you at another time." _What are you crazy, man? The way she looks, the way you look, the night sky the wedding, it's the perfect time to tell her. _

A bit disappointed, C.C nodded her head. "Well would you like to come in for some coffee?" She stepped aside to let him enter if he agreed.

A smile spread across Niles' face before he started to walk inside. "I'd like that."

**I know you're probably angry at my cliff hangers but I'm trying to spread out my chapters as much as I can :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Lives to Serve

CC watched as Niles slowly made his way over to her couch.

_Look at that rear, _sh_e _smirked before her mind mixed with her heart and her eyes widened_. Wait, I can't be looking at that; he hates me and I hate him. _She watched him slowly sit down and he looked up at her with a gentle smile. _But he's so cute. Just look at that smile. It brightens my day even after he throws a zinger at me... And those eyes...the way they sparkle every time he sees something that excites him, or angers him or anything at all for that matter. _Niles tried to move his hair back into place from the wind outside._ And that hair; that reddish, dark blond hair that I just want to thread my fingers through..._

"Miss Babcock, aren't you going to prepare us some coffee?" He shone that boyish grin to her again as he realized it was her who was servicing him.

Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, CC nodded and kicked off her slightly uncomfortable heels before she slowly made her way over to the kitchen and filled the filter cups with bean grinds before she tried to turn it on, soon realizing she had no idea what she was doing.

Niles, watching her have a little trouble with the machine, stood up before slowly making his way over to her. "Need some assistance?" He asked standing just three feet away from her; his voice in almost a deep tone. If CC was willing to admit it, she'd say it was almost sexy.

"It's new," she confessed as she continued to mess with the buttons, trying to get it to work. "And I don't really know how to work it yet."

"Hmm." Niles moved closer to her and soon his chest was against her back as he moved his arms out and started to mess with the machine. CC felt herself stop breathing at the sudden contact they shared. _My God, he smells so good..._ His breath against her ear, as he concentrated on the machine, gave her a sudden chill as she felt her knees go weak as her eyes started to slowly close. Or at least she _thought_ he was concentrating.

Niles knew what he was doing and he was using every part of the machine as an excuse to stay close to her body. He felt himself start to get excited and knew that was his cue to really fix what was wrong before he moved back a foot.

In seconds, the coffee machine started to work and Niles smiled softly while C.C slowly opened her eyes again, feeling that all too familiar feeling: loneliness. She quickly turned around and softly gasped when she saw Niles' face was right in front of hers; their noses nearly touching. She swallowed a lump in her throat as her eyes locked with his. "Thank you for helping with that." Her voice was barely audible as her eyes moved down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Well I _do_ live to serve, Miss Babcock." He had the smallest smirk on his face but it was there and it didn't go unnoticed by C.C.

She felt her chest start to rise and fall again and Niles used all this power to not look at her gorgeous cleavage that was just begging to be released. "I'm sure you can serve people more than just coffee, Niles," she spoke softly, nearly purring.

"And if I do, Miss Babcock, it's only for the best." His voice was just as soft, his accent thicker than usual as he wouldn't dare to move his eyes from hers; almost as if he did, she'd disappear forever.

C.C felt her knees grow weak again as her eyes never left his. "And what kind of people are the best?" She almost feared his answer.

A soft smirk spread from ear to ear on Niles' face. "Why, a certain aggressive, leggy, blue-eyed blond, that I'm in love with, of course."

Before CC could even register who he meant, her answer was quite clear when Niles quickly snaked his arms around her curvy frame and crashed his lips to hers, making CC's hands go directly around his to his back before they moved to his face and they both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to duel for dominance.

A soft moan escaped CC's lips as she felt Niles hold her body tightly by her waist and her back.

CC quickly pulled her lips from his before she locked her eyes with his. Seeing his confused face, she knew it was time to ask. "Is that what you wanted to tell me at the wedding?" She whispered. "That you love me?"

Niles shook his head with a soft smile and it was that moment that C.C thought of herself as the biggest idiot on the planet. "I wanted to tell you that I am _in_ love with you."

C.C's eyes widened when she really heard it from him. Yes, he said it only moments ago, but he said it so casually that she didn't even think of it to be true. "You...you're in love with me?"

Niles smiled softly before he slowly brushed his lips against hers. He then kissed down to her neck as soft moans escaped C.C's lips, causing Niles to feel his pants grow extremely tight now.

_Oh C.C... I can't take much longer. I need her; More than I've ever needed someone in my life._

Taking his own advice, Niles swept CC up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to her bedroom before carefully laying her on her bed. She released her grip around his neck and placed her hands on his biceps after he slowly hovered over her body allowing him to just stare into her bright, blue eyes. "Miss Babcock, are you sure about this? It'll change everything."

"Niles," she hushed him with her finger against his lip which he softly kissed. "Sometimes change is a good thing..." She had a soft smile on her face. "Make love to me."

Niles felt as if his heart would burst upon hearing her declaration for him. She might not have come out and said she loved him, but she had the words 'love' and 'me' involved and that was good enough for Niles. He knew her better than anyone and now knew she loved him as well. He quickly leaned down and kissed her lips deeply as CC now moved her hands to his jacket and unbuttoned it before she pulled it off his shoulders, letting it fall off the edge of the bed.

Niles slowly broke the kiss before he sat up to look at her. CC never broke their gaze as she slowly placed her hands on either side of herself and sat herself up, moving her hands behind her head and as she was about to pull the halter top of her dress over her head, Niles placed his hands on her wrists gently, letting his fingers slowly move down, touching every part of her arms. C.C let out a shiver and Niles couldn't help the smirk on his face. "Allow me," CC placed her hands beside herself as Niles let his hands move back up to where her arms were and slowly pulled the thick halter strap over her head, his eyes still on hers until he leaned in and started to gently suck on the pulse point of her neck, placing his hands on her hips. _God, I love her hips. So easy to grab onto... she has no idea how sexy they are._

"Oh Niles," She whimpered. "I can't take much more of your teasing."

"But, Miss Babcock," he muttered against her skin. "I only live to serve you. Every part of you."

C.C felt as if her eyes would roll into the back of her head at that moment. She moved her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair like she had been dying to do.

Niles felt a shiver come from within his own body and it was then that he knew he couldn't wait much longer without seeing her gorgeous body. He moved his hands to around her bare back and started to push down the material of her dress, letting him expose her black lacy bra that barely contained her breasts. He couldn't keep his eyes off them.

C.C noticed this quickly. _I don't know what to think. Does he like them? Could they be bigger? Smaller? Maybe he should take the bra off first?_

Niles, seeing the clasp in the middle of her bra, decided to slowly lay her onto her back before he pulled the rest of the material down her waist and then her hips as his mind went directly to her panties before he pulled them down anymore.

"Pink panties?" He smirked, remembering her drink.

C.C smirked back at him, fire burning in her eyes. "Drop 'em, butler boy."

Niles shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Not yet, my love." He then continued to push down the material, watching her long legs come into full focus.

C.C watched his every move before she moved her hands up and reached for him.

Niles smiled at the love of his life before he slowly leaned down and placed both hands on either side of her before he brushed his lips against hers. _I've never seen her so affectionate toward anything. I think I like it._

C.C placed her hands on the back of his head and pressed her lips to his, moaning softly which caused Niles to feel the tighten of his boxers.

_I've got to get this shirt off of him. C.C _moved her hands to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton his dress shirt, but she was stopped once again by Niles who placed a hand over hers. He moved himself back and smirked at her, seeing how impatient she was. "When I said 'allow me', I meant, 'allow me'. Miss Babcock, you need to let me do things for you."

C.C smirked as she raised a brow. "I've been trying to get you to do things for me for years and now I find out what I had to do for you to wait on me was sex?"

"This isn't sex, my darling. This is love and I will prove my love to you every minute of my life." He was looking deep into her eyes as he spoke and CC could plainly see the passion that filled his pupils.

Niles then slowly moved off the bed and started to unbutton every button on his shirt as he continued to lock eyes with C.C.

C.C stared as his body started to come into full view_. Oh god, look at that chest...and those broad shoulders. Oh it just fell to the floor..._

Niles then started to unbuckle his belt and CC felt herself becoming extremely warm. She could no longer lock her eyes with his. No, she needed to watch his hands. Seeing his belt come flying off like a propeller before he dropped it on the floor. Then came the button and soon she could hear the zipper of his jeans before he pushed them down and stepping out of them after kicking off his loafers.

C.C felt her heart stop at the sight before her. None other than Niles was standing there almost completely naked, his boxers barely containing him.

_This is it, old man. You love her and you know she loves you. She said it herself, 'sometimes change is a good thing'..  
_

He placed his hands on either side of the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down, allowing a soft gasp to escape C.C's lips.

Hearing that soft sound from his love, made him feel so much more relaxed. He leaned over and kissed her ankle before he started to kiss up her leg, feeling the silky skin he had been dying to touch for as long as he could remember. When he got to her hips, he slowly looked up at her, seeing her breathing heavy and in complete loss of control over him. He smiled softly and once he kissed the inside of her thigh, CC let out a moan so deep, Niles thought he'd lose it right there. But instead he moved his lips over and softly pressed his lips to her panties, feeling the heat of her core against his lips.

"Oh God, Niles..." C.C let her eyes close and her legs were so close to shaking from his touch.

He continued to softly kissed against the fabric before he kissed up her hips and then her stomach, stopping just short of her bra. He was dying to see them, feeling them, caress them. The thought was driving him mad. With C.C watching his fingers' every move, he placed his hands on the clasp and flung it open, causing a soft gasp to escape his lips when he finally saw them.

"My god, you are beautiful." C.C had never heard someone say that so certainly. Then again, she had never heard anyone say that to her in bed if ever. "Never doubt that, Miss Babcock." Niles removed her necklace and replaced it with his lips as they went to the valley of her breasts.

C.C couldn't get over how they could just admit they were in love with each other and yet Niles still couldn't use her first name. "Call me C.C," she purred as she ran her hands through his head of hair.

Niles felt his heart stop for just a moment as he continued to kiss along her breasts before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. '_C.C'? Is she seriously allowing me to end that part of our relationship? _

The servant and the Heiress are about to make love after all. It would have to stop somewhere.

He slowly looked up at her and found himself lost in her eyes. "C.C" he whispered, just to allow himself to hear it.

"Niles, please..."

Niles couldn't let her beg like that.

_Or could I? She sounds so desperate for me. Like I'm the only thing that can make her satisfied._

Niles quickly sat up and moved his hands down to her lacy panties before he finally pulled them down, exposing the curls of her core before he pulled them down all the way and tossed them on the floor.

He let one hand brush against her dark curls as a smirk came over his face. "Now, I know you're a brunette," he whispered with a grin before looking back down to see her gorgeous body before him.

Shocked by his statement, C.C playfully hit his arm. "Just get over here and make love to me."

Grinned from ear to ear, Niles had no reason to argue with her. "Well, I surely can't deny you of that." He hovered over her body once again before he whispered those four words C.C had been dying to hear. "I'm love you, C.C."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before he slowly entered her, causing a soft moan to vibrate off C.C.'s lips against his.

He waited a few seconds for her to get accustomed to him before he started to give slowly steady thrusts before he moved his lips down to her neck. "My god, you're beautiful," he whispered. I can't tell you that enough."

C.C. would never get tired of him admitting that to her. He knew her past, he knew how she'd go for any man in a suit who gave her a second glance. Although, Niles, nor C.C. for that matter, ever thought that suit would one day belong to a butler.

C.C quickly wrapped her arms around his back and held him tightly as she felt her walls tighten around him and a deep moan escaped them both.

C.C felt herself coming close to the edge.

"Oh Niles, don't let go."

Niles continued his pattern of soft thrusts before he started to go a bit faster, a groan escaping him from within as he kept his eyes on hers. "I'll never let go of you, Love."

C.C let her nails dig into his back when she felt herself close to the edge, her toes curling under her. "Niles.." Her entire body started to tense up and the look of concentration on Niles' face, proved that he was too, ready to leap over the edge with her.

Soon neither of them could take it anymore and when he knew she was about to cave, he released himself with her, filling her with all the love and devotion for her he had building up for twenty years..

C.C felt her tense muscles relax and her toes start to stretch before she removed her hands from his back and after Niles finished his soft thrusts to give her everything he had left, he slowly slipped out of her and next to her on the side, pulling her chest close to his and kissing her softly. "Never leave my side again. Tomorrow night in my room," he softly smirked before he pressed his lips to hers, stirring a moan from them both.

When they finally pulled their lips apart, Niles placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, butler boy."

Niles would never get tired of her calling him that. He knew it was now or never if he wanted it to be a sure thing that she'd never be anywhere else. "Then marry me."

C.C's eyes widened at the proposal he just blurted out. She could barely get a word out without stammering. "What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Niles felt another heart attack coming on when she didn't respond the way he had hoped.

"I said 'marry me'," He slowly slid off of her and pulled her into his arms, his eyes looking an even darker shade of blue. C.C. couldn't help but to stare into them as she noticed the look of fear and love in his eyes. "You were my dance partner tonight," he whispered, "now please marry me and be my dance partner for life."

C.C was speechless. _This man who I have detested for nearly twenty years wants me to be his wife?_

Niles kept his eyes locked on hers.

_She's going to say 'no'. Damn it, old man. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? Everything was going so well. _He looked down at his hands that were holding onto her curvy frame. _Don't let go of her old man. You can't let her get away from you this time. Not again._

Niles' mind wandered back to the kiss in the Sheffield's living room. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with a woman.

_'Good night, Maxwell. Fanny Nine.'_

_Don't go,_ he thought. _Damn, it; those two have the worst timing... _He wanted to strangle his boss and friend.

"Niles? Niles."

Niles shook his head to find himself back in his reality and good God, was it a good one.

C.C was staring at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you all right? You looked out of it."

Niles nodded softly, realizing she was going to find a way to ignore his proposal or just find a way to use it against him one day. "Yeah, I'm fine." He slowly let go of her, knowing she'd never say 'yes,' and sat on the edge of the mattress, watching as his feet barely hit the floor of the steep bed. "I should be going," he whispered before slowly standing up and reached for his boxers on the floor before slipping them on.

C.C looked at him in confusion as she pulled the sheets over her bust. _Did he not just ask me to marry him? _

She reached for his hand as he started to walk in front of the bed for his pants.

Slowly turning around he looked down at their hands together before looking over at her. _My God, she looks breathtaking. What man is stupid enough to not nab her by now. Oh... right. Me._ Niles feared a tear would slip from his glossy eyes as they locked with hers. "Yes, Miss Babcock?" Her letting him use her first name again would not be likely now.

C.C had a small smirk on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Niles. "Miss Babcock? Well that's an odd way of referring to your fiance."

Niles felt his heart jump and his eyes widened ten times wide as he stammered for words. "My...my fiance?"

C.C nodded softly with a small smile before she pulled him onto the bed with her, wrapping her arms around his body and kissing him passionately.

When the need for air was a must, Niles slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes with a smile that could brighten a tunnel. "You'll...you'll marry me? And live out the rest of your days with me?"

Nodding slowly, she smirked. "I did say I wouldn't want to be anywhere else didn't I?"

"That you did." he said giving off a lopsided-grin. "That you did." He kissed her forehead softly before he kissed her nose and then her lips.

C.C wanting more than a peck, took the back of his head and pressed his lips to hers, stirring a moan from them both before they went on to round two. Their first time as an engaged couple.

As Niles and CC panted like dogs as they laid on their backs holding each others hand, C.C spoke first.

"My God, that was almost as good than the first time."

Niles slowly turned his head to look at her. Beads of sweat were against his forehead and his chest was rising like he had seen a ghost. Or in this case a witch. "Almost?"

"Well nothing can ever compare to my first time with you." She grinned.

"I'd hope not" he grinned before turning on his side and kissing along her shoulder. "You were amazing. You're always amazing to me though."

"Even when I call you Dust Mop or servant?" She asked, a soft moan escaping her at the feel of his lips on her skin.

"Even then," he grinned against her skin. "No one else can get me excited when called that."

"Good because I'll kill any woman who calls you Hazel. That's my job."

Niles moved to hover over her angelic body. "And I wouldn't want it any other way, Love."


	9. Chapter 9

One year later...

"Niles!" The concerned yells of C.C Brightmore rang through her penthouse as she walked through the door.

Niles, slaving over the stove, dropped everything before he ran to her. "What is it, Love? Are you all right?"

C.C had a smug grin on her face. "Of course I'm all right. Now that I see you. But is there not something you're supposed to do every time I come through the door?" She asked as she slipped her coat off her shoulders.

A year ago, the first thing Niles would have to do was take her coat. But it was different lately.

"Of course, Love. How could I forget?" He gave off a boyish grin before he took her in his strong arms, making CC drop her coat, before dipping her and kissing her deeply.

They had been married for six months now and though she knew they were still in the 'Honeymoon' phase, she didn't see that ending any time soon.

When Niles pulled her back up to meet his gaze, he smiled softly at his wife who was breathless for him. He slowly moved a strand of her blond hair away from her face before he kissed her lips chastely. "I love you, C.C."

"And I love _you_, Niles."

Deciding that if they kept staring at each other like this that they would end up in bed, Niles kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"How was work, Love? I'm sorry I left without letting you know. I just wanted to get dinner ready for you." He walked back to the stove as C.C took a seat at the island.

"I could have eaten with the Sheffield's, Niles. You didn't have to make a separate meal for me."

"I've been doing it for a year now; Why stop?" He gave off a lopsided grin before he went on with his dinner preparations.

C.C smirked, knowing he was right. "You're too much, Niles."

"Nothing is too much for my beautiful wife," he spoke simply.

_I still can't get over how easy it is for him to say those things. What if he doesn't say them anymore after I tell him the news?_

Niles looked over at her when she didn't say anything else. "Something the matter, Darling?"

"Niles I have to tell you something." She started fiddling with her fingers and it didn't go unnoticed by Niles.

He put the spatula down before turning to her with a frown. "What is it, Love? Is everything all right?"

C.C wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew him better than anyone but she didn't know his response would be to what she was going to tell him.

"Can you sit?"

She didn't wait for an answer though. Instead she took his hand and led him into the living room just as he was quickly turning down the burner.

"C.C dinner is going to burn. What is so important?" He sat on the couch and watched as his wife sat down in front of him on the coffee table."

"Don't break that," he teased with a smirk. Though when he saw the hurt look on his wife's face, he grew serious before taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Love. You know I think you have a stunning figure. Now can you tell me what's bothering you?"

C.C stared down at their hands together without looking up as she spoke. "Niles, did you enjoy raising the Sheffield's children?"

"Why, yes I did," he smiled softly. "I mean the crying and diapers weren't all that fun but I got used to it."

C.C kept her eyes on their hands together. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"Well I guess if I had to, I cou-" His eyes widened as everything started to fit together. He let his wide eyes relax before he slowly picked up C.C's head with her chin. "C.C...are you pregnant?"

C.C slowly let her eyes meet his before a single tear ran down her cheek. "That depends if you're leaving me or not."

A chuckle escaped Niles' lips as she scooted further off the couch. "You silly woman; of course I'm not leaving you. You're my wife and I made a vow to you. Through good times and bad and I'm pretty sure this is a very good time." He wore a confident smile on his face.

"So...you're happy?" C.C felt herself starting to breath again. "Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a father to your child, C.C. Nothing could make me happier." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Feeling him slowly pulled away, C.C smiled softly at her husband. "You're gonna be a daddy" she smiled.

"And you're going to be a mommy," he whispered with a returning smile.

"Oh God." She tipped her head back and let a laugh escape her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

"Niles! Where's my ice cream!"

C.C was now eight months pregnant and bigger than Niles could ever remember she had been. He still found her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he reminded her of that every day.

"It's on the coffee table in front of you! Can't you see it?" Niles was in the kitchen trying to prepare dinner for him and his wife along with their guests. He had been in the kitchen a lot lately. What with trying to satisfy her every craving.

"No. I can't." she started to get teary eyed and Niles could hear the strain her voice. He lowered the burner and walked into the kitchen to see his wife crying on the couch. "Oh love, don't cry." He grabbed the bowl of ice cream off the table and handed it to her before he sat down in front of her on the table. "What's wrong my angel?"

C.C slowly took the ice cream from her before a tear fell into he bowl. "Niles, I'm fat. Why do you still love me?"

Niles wasn't sure if this was her hormones talking or not but he took her hand in his as she let her bowl drop to her round stomach and he looked deep into her eyes, making it hard for C.C to look away. "C.C you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Every time I wake up in the morning I can't get over how amazingly lucky I am to have you in my life. That you're bearing my child and that a woman with such power, just beauty and such strength would marry a butler like me."

C.C had that sick way of feeling better when people put themselves down in front of her. But with Niles it was different. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him chastely before she let her forehead rest with his. "Niles, how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I guess God knew you needed help," he beamed, letting his boyish grin slip out. Pulling back, C.C playfully smacked his arm. "Hey," he chuckled. "I only meant that you needed someone to love you and for some strange reason God picked me." C.C let out a soft laugh as she wiped her tears away. "But I've never been happier, C.C. Never forget how happy you have made me." He slowly got up from the table before he kissed her head. "Now go wash up, love. Fran and Max will be here any minute."

"Niles..." she softly called.

He slowly stopped from walking and turned around to face her. "Yes, my love?"

"You better now forget how happy you've made _me_."

* * *

"Ahh! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

C.C screamed so loud the entire medical center could hear her along with the rest of the county.

"Come on, love. You can do it." Niles held her hand tightly. Though not as tightly as C.C was holding his.

"Ah! I think I heard something break inside me," CC cried.

"That was my thumb," Niles whined.

C.C glared at him before another need for push arose. "Ahh!"

"All right, we see the head, C.C. Give me one big push.

"Ughh! You are so lucky I'm supposed to be in this much pain or you'd be sued by now!"

Niles looked over at the shocked doctor. "She'd eat you," he said plainly.

After finding her train of thought again the doctor looked back at C.C. "Come on, another push and we'll have the shoulders.

"Oh please don't them be as wide as hers," Niles prayed as he turned his head away from C.C When he looked back at her, he saw she looked like she was going to kill him.

"They're shoulder pads, you dimwit!" She continued to push in anger.

"That's what you say."

In an unspoken revenge, C.C squeezed Niles' hand so tightly his thumb was touching the back of his hand. "Ahh! C.C!"

"Ahh!" As they both screamed from pain, the nurse caught the baby as it slipped out into her arms.

C.C quickly let go of his hand and they both breathed deeply. "Oh my God," Niles breathed out with a bright smile on his face. "Look, C.C."

He placed his hand over hers and helped her sit up to see the baby the nurse was holding so gently. It's a girl. Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Niles smiled softly before he took the scissors and cut where was needed. Niles couldn't stop smiling as he watched the nurse the nurse wrap their new daughter in a pink blanket before handing her to C.C.

"She's beautiful," C.C felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked up at Niles. "What should we name her?"

"Whatever you want, my love."

"I like Audrey," she whispered, hoping not to wake the sleeping newborn.

"I like Claire," he smiled before he leaned down and kissed C.C's forehead. "Audrey Claire?"

C.C smiled with a nod as she looked down at their daughter. "Audrey Claire Brightmore."

"Should we let everyone come in?" Niles asked as his eyes never felt Audrey's.

"Is Sylvia out there?"

"I think so." He looked up at C.C and knew her intentions.

"Let's wait a bit then."

Niles chuckled before he kissed C.C's lips fully. "Thank you for making me a daddy."

"And thank _you_ for making me a mommy."

**A/N: I'll have one more chapter, then this story needs to end :) **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. =D

After three days in the hospital, CC and Audrey were released and taken home by Niles.

As they walked through he door of her penthouse, Niles let out a breath of relief. "Home, sweet, home." He kissed C.C's cheek before he took Audrey from her. "I'm going to put her down for a much needed nap."

"All right," she smiled softly as she watched Niles carry their newborn into their bedroom where they had a crib and changing table set up for her. C.C refused to let her have her own nursery just yet. She wanted her sleeping with them for as long as possible.

C.C made her way over to the couch and slowly sat down, still in a bit of pain from the delivery. When Niles emerged from the room, he walked up to the couch and took the seat beside her. "How are you feeling love? Anything hurt?"

C.C slowly shook her head before she rested it on his shoulder. "Well there is one sore spot, but you can't help with that for another six weeks," she lightly smirked as she looked at their hands that Niles quickly intertwined.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he whispered, letting his boyish grin shine through.

C.C let out a soft sigh and it didn't go unnoticed by Niles. "I'm sorry" he frowned. "I wish I could help. I hate seeing you in pain."

She slowly lifted her head and let her free hand caress his face. "No, it's not that. I just can't believe we're parents. It's really hitting me. Not as physically as it did in the hospital but now that we're home and she's sleeping in her crib that we bought together, it really is a miracle."

Niles placed his hand back on hers and smiled. "It is." He slowly pressed his lips to hers. "And to think it all started with you saying "_Pick me up at seven. We'll have drinks."_

"Well I wouldn't have suggested it if you didn't ask me to go.

"I didn't ask, you volunteered," he grinned.

C.C removed her hand from his face and playfully smacked his arm. "That's not what I'm going to tell Audrey though when she's older and wants to know how we got together.

"Oh that's not even close to the time when we got together."

"Oh Niles, I don't think we should be telling her about the time in the Sheffield's living room.

Niles let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "No, love. Way before that." C.C looked at him with curiosity. "It was nearly twenty years ago and when I first opened the Sheffield's door for you, you took my breath away.

"So I had you since you first saw me?" She felt a smile tug at her lips.

Shaking his head softly he turned to look at her better. "You had me at "Hello, hello."

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
